Ginger Hair
by achstar
Summary: Helsa, Hanna, and a little Kristanna. Elsa, Anna and their adoptive parents get back from Norway to find Hans and the rest of his family in their house. It turns out to be a misunderstanding, but looks like Hans and his family are stuck in their house for a while. Elsa develops feelings for Hans, but doesn't want to admit it to herself, and Hans is dating her sister, Anna. Tough.
1. Prologue(Who?)

**Hi! This is my new Frozen fanfic. My other was a total fail so I deleted(way, way too rushed). This one will be set in present day and mostly in America, so I don't have to look up which place is where(I'm so lazy, I know) :) Hope you likey!**

Elsa squirmed near the security checkpoint. _I hate long lines_ , she thought, and inched her way forward as yet another person went through. Her family, including her younger sister, Anna(who was fourteen) and her parents, who had adopted Elsa and Anna when they were very young, were with her and Elsa could tell that the rest of the family were getting quite uncomfortable as well.

They were leaving Norway after visiting their friends that had lived there(Elsa and Anna lived in Norway before they were adopted) and were going back home, to America, to California, to San Francisco. _Home sweet home_ , Elsa thought, and smiled, thinking of the City and her school there. Elsa was sixteen now, and going into twelfth grade(she was ahead of many other sixteen-year-olds), so she was on the balls of her feet. Summer break wasn't over, though, and Elsa wasn't sure which she wanted more—school or break. Elsa was a half-nerd, while Anna was one of the most popular girls in her grade. Elsa wasn't too low on the social scale, either, now that she came to think about it. After all, she had gotten herself a boyfriend, hadn't she? His name had been Olaf, and he was always so cheerful. That had gotten on Elsa's nerves after a while, so they broke up. It wasn't exactly a match made in heaven.

Olaf was still one of her best friends, though, and Anna loved him(like family). Elsa remembered how similar Olaf's nose was to a carrot. It was always very red, almost orange, and it was also quite long and pointy. Olaf's hair was almost white, sort of like Elsa's, except instead of platinum blonde, it was more on the blue side. Elsa didn't get why. She had spent many a night staring at those ice-blue locks and wondering. _Maybe he dyes it_ , she had concluded, and left it at that. His eyes were almost like stones, but sparkling stones at that. There was always a cheerful glint in his eye.

 _Ah_ , Elsa thought. _Finally._ They were at the checkpoint, and Elsa shoved her laptop and phone into a plastic tub, pushing it onto the belt. She yanked off her heavy white parka, and Anna shrugged off her maroon-colored one. They put all of their parkas in a total of two bins since they were so big and puffy. Anna giggled at the finished sight. They looked like colored marshmallows.

As Elsa walked through the metal detector, she thought about the "king" and "queen" of her grade. The "queen" of course was Denise, a beautiful brown-haired beauty with lightly tanned skin and a posse larger than her breasts(which were really quite big). The "king"... well, she was going to have to go with Hans Westergard. He was a charmer—super flirtatious and amazing looking. His ginger hair always appeared windswept, and his dark emerald eyes were a forest that one could easily get lost in. His teeth gleamed white and ensnared the naive as fast as an actual snare would. Like Anna.

Hans and Anna were dating at the time that Elsa was thinking about this, and Elsa was remarkably worried for Anna. Didn't she understand that Hans was going to dump her in less than three months? She was certainly not jealous of Anna or anything, and happy for her too, for finding love and all, but Anna was obviously smitten. Elsa didn't want her sister's heart to be smashed into a million tiny little pieces.

"Ma'am?" An annoyed voice snapped her from her thoughts.

"You're good to go," said the security guard suspiciously. Her face turning red, she hurried away from the detector. _Guard_ , she thought. _Kind of like Hans Wester_ gard _._ Goodness, she _had_ to stop thinking about Hans so much. It was unnatural!

Elsa finished yanking on her other Ugg boot as Anna shoved on her first. Seeing Anna's ginger hair made Elsa think about Hans. _His hair is ginger too,_ she thought dreamily, until she slapped herself mentally. _Shut up. Hans is a jerk. Do you want him to break your heart like he's done to countless other girls? Like he will to Anna?_ Elsa's romantic brain shook its head no. _Then stop,_ scolded her logical and reasonable brain. Of course she should trust the brain that had brought her to be accepted at UC Berkeley! Of course she should trust the brain that had brought her life into success! _But my romantic brain could teach me a lot of things that my logical brain cannot_ , she thought, _like how to tell whether a guy likes you when he's kissing you._ Countless times Elsa had kissed Olaf, and countless times it hadn't felt very right. She remembered one of her most favorite lines from the movie _Back to the Future_ :

"But when I kiss you, it's like I'm kissing...my brother." Lorraine Baines could really relate to her with that. Olaf _was_ almost like her brother. It felt like incest when she was with him when they were dating. She felt a little less awkward when they broke up.

Still, Elsa longed for someone she could hug for comfort that wasn't her dad, her mom, Anna, or one of her friends. She wanted a boyfriend. And she knew that sounded weird, but she _did_. She wanted someone she could rest her head on when times were bad, someone who she could kiss and not feel weird about it. Someone who _cared_ in the not-so-friend-ish way, if that made sense. Sighing, Elsa stood and Anna stood beside her.

"Wasn't the Norway trip just _amazing_?" Anna gushed to her. Elsa smiled. The Norway trip _had_ been amazing, with its crystal blue oceans and slightly chilly weather(enough to make you pull on a warm sweater). The color of the dark green trees outside of their little cabin in the morning, when the frost was just beginning to melt, made her feel at home. But nothing made her feel more at home than the Golden Gate Bridge, which brought a rush of warmth to her heart whenever she saw it.

"It was," agreed Elsa, and Anna grinned.

"I wanna go there again sometime, when I'm married. I might even go with Hans," giggled Anna. At that Elsa stiffened. _Ginger ha-air_ , teased her romantic brain, and her logical brain was about to spill tears. _Stop!_ it cried. _Stop! Stop! Stop it!_ Elsa allowed her muscles to relax, and hoped Anna didn't notice how tense she had become. Sure enough, Anna was daydreaming about Hans—at least, Elsa thought she was.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Elsa coolly, trying not to let her voice rise. Anna looked at Elsa strangely.

"I'm assuming you haven't seen the two of us together?" asked Anna. "Never mind, the fact is, Hans and I are getting really serious. The way he looks at me...he doesn't look at anyone else that way. We just feel so... _right_ in each other's arms." Elsa felt like scoffing. Hans was going to snap Anna's heart in two in a matter of a few weeks—Elsa didn't understand why, but she was actually looking forward to it. _I am so cruel,_ she thought, and sighed.

"Okay, if that's what you believe," said Elsa. Anna glared at Elsa.

"I wish you'd be more supportive. This is my first relationship with a guy that's not in my grade. The least you could do is be happy for me," cried Anna, her eyes glistening. Clearly Elsa had hurt her feelings somehow.

"Don't you understand?! That boy's going to move on faster than you think. Most likely even before you break up. You don't know how many hearts he's broken!" yelled Elsa. Some people turned around and stared. A security officer glared.

Elsa apologized quickly in Norwegian and sighed. Anna was glaring at her.

"You're just jealous because _you_ haven't found a boyfriend that's the perfect match yet," growled Anna. She turned on her heel and strode towards Gate 33.

 _Maybe I went a little too far_ , mumbled Elsa to herself, and followed Anna with a brisk pace as their parents trailed behind them.

Before she knew it, Elsa was on the plane, thinking about her birth parents and her full name. _Elsa Kald Agdarsdotter Guillaume_ —Elsa her first name, _Kald_ her middle name, meaning _cold_ in Norwegian, _Agdarsdotter_ her given last name, meaning daughter of Agdar, and finally, her adopted last name, Guillaume, coming from her adopted father's French roots. Thinking about her birth parents brought a tear to her eye. She heard a light snoring beside her and discovered Anna in the seat next to her, already asleep. _I should be sleeping, too_ , thought Elsa. But everyone knows that sleep doesn't come when you want it too. So Elsa sighed, put on her headphones, turned on her miniscreen, and started watching _The Notebook_.

 _His bright green eyes followed her own blue ones as they danced, she in a dress made of what looked like ice and him in a dull red waistcoat and black breeches. He brought her in extra-close for the twirl, so close that their lips were almost touching, and soon they did touch, him smashing her lips to his. She broke away, panting._

" _H-Hans," muttered Elsa, "This was supposed to be_ just _a dance, nothing more." Hans blushed a deep crimson._

" _But Elsa, when_ can _we do the 'more'? Every time I try, you tell me to stop," said Hans. Elsa pulled away._

" _All in time, Hans. First, we need to take care of Anna," Elsa whispered. Suddenly, Hans's ginger hair grew longer, his face became feminine, and his eyes turned aqua. Freckles dotted his—her—face, and Elsa gasped with sudden realization._

" _What does that mean, you want to take care of me? Were you ever going to tell me about your affair with Prince not-so Hans in marriage?" Anna cried, her voice shrill and piercing._

" _Where is Hans?!" shouted Elsa, backing away from Anna as she did so._

" _He's right here," grumbled Anna, but then_ Elsa was awake. She sat up in a cold sweat, panting and adjusting her eyes to the dimmed lights of the airplane's interior. Anna was still sleeping snugly beside her, and her father's raucous snores echoed throughout the plane. Even her mother's quiet snoring was audible. Elsa was probably the only one in the plane not asleep. Her movie had been long over, and Elsa squinted to look at the time in the corner of the miniscreen. 3:39 am, apparently. They had been flying for about eight hours now, since they had taken off at around seven. They would be landing at around five, or at least that's what the screen in the isle said. Closer to six if there was turbulence. Well, that was just fine with Elsa. she could just keep watching sappy movies until landing.

It was landing, and Elsa had watched one sappy movie, _The Notebook_ , and watched the first twenty minutes of _50 First Dates_.

She seriously wanted to pry her eyes out, boil them in a dirty pot(and add onions and garlic to the mixture), and feed them to the dogs. But then she realized that she liked her eyes, and decided that she didn't want to blind herself, et cetera et cetera…

The platinum blonde fell asleep in the car, with the music on and Anna singing along. She didn't have the weird dream again, but she didn't have any others either. Her sleep was dreamless. When she woke up, they were pulling up into their driveway to the sound of _Cool for the Summer_. What was weird, though, was that there was another car in the driveway. Its license plate read 013BOYS. _That can only mean one thing…_ Elsa thought, feeling a pit growing in her stomach…

"HANS!" Anna squealed happily, and rushed into the house. Elsa felt dizzy. _Why am I feeling like this now of all times? I didn't feel this way before,_ she muttered to herself. _Could I maybe have developed feeling for Hans?_ she wondered, but then her logical brain cut in.

 _Fallen for WHO?!_ it muttered, obviously furious with Elsa's romantic mind. _Oh, great,_ Elsa thought, _Now I'm fighting myself._ As Elsa lugged hers and Anna's suitcases into their vast house, she was startled to see Hans and his twelve brothers with boxes in their hands.

"Anna?" asked Hans. "What are you doing here?" Anna made a face.

"I _live_ here," said Anna, crossing her arms. A look of realization swept across Hans's face.

"So _that's_ why I found a bra in the bathroom," he said aloud. Anna and Elsa turned beet-red. Elsa resisted the urge to strike him.

"Shut _up_ , Hans!" cried Anna, and Hans grinned and pulled her in for a kiss. Elsa had to look away.

"Mom! Dad! Hans and his family may have moved into our house while we were gone!" yelled Elsa. Her adoptive mother nearly dropped the duffel bag she was carrying.

" _WHO_?!" shouted her adoptive father, his face turning a little bit purple. Her father never really minded Hans, but it was the rest of his family that he couldn't get along with. Especially his father. The two hated each other.

"I just said!" shouted Elsa, turning around to see Anna and Hans smiling warmly at each other. _What a con_ , Elsa mumbled in a voice below a whisper. She then turned on her heel and left the room.

 **SO? Did you like it? I know, the author's style changed a couple of times in there, but that's because I had no idea what to write and just came up with something random. How exactly do you describe a normal plane ride? Oh well. That's probably one of the longest chapters I've ever written. Whew! Please review, I'd love to hear what you think.**

 **~achstar**


	2. Tears of Ice

**Okay, so the big question will be answered here...why is Hans's family inside their house(answering Guest's question)? Hope you enjoy!**

Elsa was sitting in her room, eating nine-month-old Halloween candy, when her door burst open. Anna and her mother and her father spilled into the room.

"I can't BELIEVE those people!" cried her father, his face red. Elsa quickly hid the wrappers under her covers and wiped her mouth vigorously.

"What? What happened?" she asked through a mouthful of Snickers.

"They-they're broke, apparently. And they said, and I quote, 'Since your house is so big, Mister—excuse me, _Monsieur_ —Guillaume, we decided to move in! I mean, six extra people in your house will be no biggie! You oughta be _glad_ , monsieur, that we didn't come down here back when old Hansy was born. We had twelve kiddies at home, then!' They have the mother, the father, and four brothers with them. And one is thirty-three! I don't know how or why, but the brothers are all two years apart. Mister thirty-three is number five, which means," began her father, his face still red.

"The oldest one is forty-one," finished Elsa. "Oh, wow. Dad, are you seriously gonna let them stay here? They'll ruin everything, because, well, uhm, yeah!" Elsa stumbled over her words, trying not to come across as sexist. Anna gave Elsa a look that clearly said "back off" and flipped her shining red hair and flashed her trademark smile at her father.

"Oh, c'mon, Dad. What if we were bankrupt, and we...um...moved into someone else's house, and then got kicked out? How would you feel then?" asked Anna in a sugar-spun voice that Elsa swore had to come from a factory. At least her father looked unfazed.

"I would sympathize, and I wouldn't even move into someone else's house in the first place!" cried her father, his face now the shade of a red delicious apple. Anna pouted.

"Please, Daddy! I promise that I won't do any... _strange_ stuff with Hans," she said, almost hurriedly. As if she wanted him to forget it. Their father sighed, his face losing a bit of its red color. It was still a tad pink, though.

"All right, Anna. But the longest they can stay is three months," he said, remembering the amount of time it took to get him out of bankruptcy when his company went broke. Elsa's eyes widened.

" _Three months?!"_ she cried, her face quickly absorbing whatever red was left in her father's face. Anna scowled.

"Did you not hear him, Elsa? He said that already," said Anna, shooting an angry glare in Elsa's direction. Elsa shot an icy stare back.

"I did hear him, Anna, but I won't stand for it," said Elsa, quickly taking the position of older sister and sitting straight up. Suddenly her mother spoke. Elsa started, for she had forgotten that her mother was even there.

"I think it would be interesting for Anna to see what it's like to live with the guy you love," she said, with a sparkle in her eye. Their father smiled.

"Oh, all right, I'll extend it to three months and two weeks," said her father, obviously in love with her mother all over again. Elsa let out an exasperated groan and buried herself in her bed.

"Get outta my room, you jerks," she growled from underneath the covers. She sighed with relief as heavy footsteps exited the room and shut the door. Pulling off her covers, she got out her laptop and checked her email. There was one labeled "The time to vote is soon, so vote for this guy(you never knew he was running)" and three or four labeled "Check out our awesome new summer inventory" and fifteen labeled "This is Kiki". Elsa smiled and opened up those emails. The first one(least recent) went as follows:

This is Kiki.

I know you're in Norway and all, and your parents had a no tech (except for cameras) rule, but ELSA! SERIOUSLY! Skype me about your trip after reading the series of emails I sent you.

The other ones were pretty much the same thing, about how her vacation was and just small talk. So Elsa decided to Skype her friend.

When Kiki Harrison met Elsa K. A. Guillaume, the two became specially connected. They became inseparable. They were glued. That is, before Kiki got a boyfriend. Elsa was fine with that and all, but she had had to find someone else to pass the time that Kiki was spending with her boyfriend. And that time was spent with Olaf and his gang. There were only so many corny jokes a person could take…

Suddenly, Kiki's suntanned face filled the screen. Her hazel eyes and brownish-orange hair were her defining characteristics, other than her remarkable sense of humor and artistic talent. She looked sleepy and her hair was frizzy and bedraggled, but there was some stupid smile on her face and she seemed to be in a stupor.

"Kiki!" Elsa called. "Hello?" Kiki seemed to wake up at that, and then vigorously apologized.

"Oh, Elsa! Sorry, sorry, sorry. Ger's over, and we were...uh…" Kiki seemed at a loss for words and she looked embarrassed.

"Making out?" Elsa suggested with a strange feeling of jealousy creeping over her. Kiki's face turned almost as red as Elsa's father's face had been a few minutes ago.

"Uh, yeah," mumbled Kiki, averting her eyes. Elsa smiled, though the uncomfortable feeling of envy was making her want to squirm.

"It's alright, Kiki. I don't really care. How's life? Or do you want me to come back to you later?" asked Elsa, her expression neutral.

"Um, yeah, Elsa, I think that would be best. Sorry about that! Seriously! You're my BFF and I wouldn't ever leave you for a boy. Love you! Bye," said Kiki, apology in her eyes. Elsa nodded.

"See you later," said Elsa, and closed her computer. She went back to her candy stash and stuffed her face until she felt like she was going to throw up. Tears rolled down her cheeks and her tight bun came loose as she fell—thud!—onto her bed. Strangely, she felt the room grow colder and her arms become numb. Suddenly, she spotted ice creeping up her blanket and shouted with fright, instantly jumping off the bed. The ice quickly dissipated and Elsa sighed. _What is wrong with me? I must be so down I'm seeing things,_ she thought, and lay back on the bed. Soon, she fell into a deep sleep…

...until someone barged in. Elsa woke with a start.

"Who is it?!" she yelled with as much ferocity as she could muster. A shock of red hair appeared in front of her.

"A-Anna?" mumbled Elsa, rubbing her eyes. When she was able to see properly, she gasped.

"What are you doing in my room?! Get out!" Elsa kicked at Hans as he laughed uncontrollably.

"Sorry, I didn't know that this was your room. I was actually looking for the bathroom," he said apologetically while holding back a snicker. Elsa scowled.

"Down the hall, the dark purple door. Hard to miss," she muttered, and switched off her light. As Hans left the room in a fit of giggles, Elsa sighed.

"Why is my life such a doozy?" she asked herself. Pulling the covers up over her head, she wept and caught her tears in her hands. They turned into little pieces of ice, almost crystal. At this point, Elsa was too tired to care. She lay beneath the covers with her tearstained cheeks and caught some much-needed sleep.

 **I know it's a bit rushed, I just wanted to get that part over with. And if this scenario is not possible, screw me, but I ain't changing it. I'm going to take this story slower from here on out, so don't worry!**

 **~achstar**


End file.
